


What Do You Want?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: One question with a thousand meanings, a thousand answers, a thousand possibilities. // An all-encompassing drabble collection; [6, Draco & Fenrir]





	1. Decoy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_[ James & Lily ]_

She stares resolutely at her lap.

“So you believe he’s wrong; that he’ll be _safe?_ Did you honestly think only _our_ lives are in danger?”

_Of course not,_ she wants to shout. He’s delusional if he thinks he’s the only one who cares. On the contrary, her mind screams that one friend can't be left as an expendable _decoy_ , while yet another is put in danger; friendship ought not to be hiding behind comrades, shrinking away as they are picked off, one by one.

Unfortunately, that’s precisely what friendship has become.

Her voice cracks as she breaks the silence.

“I’ll tell Peter.”


	2. Torn

  _[ Ted & Andromeda ]  
_

Silence follows the question; dark eyes unfocused over his shoulder, considering. He knew it was dangerous to ask, but he’s asking; both of their futures are uncertain, and there’s no reason to continue if he doesn’t know.

Her reply is soft. “How can I possibly choose between your love and the love of my sisters?”

No telling her she’s already chosen; they haven’t reached the point where she can’t turn back and mend the breaking family ties. He watches her, wary. She smiles, but the curve of her lips betrays sadness.

“I want… to be a Tonks _and_ a Black.”


	3. Search

_[ Neville & Luna ]_

His eyes flick sideways, gauging her reaction. He marvels at her serene smile, remaining even as they maneuver post-battle wreckage.  
  
“To travel,” she says after a few moments. In the tense atmosphere, it is a heavy question; he is glad that her answer is light.

“To travel,” she repeats, “and find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.”

He nods wordlessly, they continue in silence, and he attempts to process the night.

“Maybe someone to share it with.”

He jerks; _what?_ She couldn’t mean…

She’s smiling at _him_ now. Slowly, another spreads across his own lips. Perhaps her smiles are contagious.

"That sounds nice." 


	4. Holding Back

_[ Rodolphus & Bellatrix ]_

His low murmur doesn’t elicit the response he hoped for. Her eyes grow bright, but not for him. 

“You know what I want,” she whispers fervently. “To see him in glory; to be at his side as an honored follower.”

A frown creases his brow. “You want nothing else?” His hand clenches slightly, tight around the silver band that hides there.

“Of course not.” She finds his gaze. “It is my only desire, is it not the same with you?”

“Of course it is the same with me.”

The ring stays in his pocket as it did the day before.


	5. Potential

_[ Helga & Salazar ]_

A rare smile graces his lips. “I would see youth of magical blood trained to use their gifts properly,”

She nods; a worthy dream. Slowly, though, a crease appears in her brow. “What of those who receive their gifts by chance rather than by blood?”

He sneers mockingly. “Those who have been reared as Muggles? Their potential has been squandered by the time they discover it.”

She thinks of her heritage, grateful that he remains ignorant; she recalls the last time the pair crossed wands in anger, and smiles.

“Oh, you would be surprised at what they are capable of.” 


	6. New World

_[ Draco to Fenrir ]_   


The feral grin that had appeared as the heavy door swung open fades as the young aristocrat regards him coolly.

“Your family and I go back, son,” Fenrir snarls. “You—”

“That was before,” he interrupts, and his voice has a strange heaviness. “It is not the same England. It is not the same world.”

“Then where do I fit with the Malfoys in this new world?” 

Draco hears slight desperation in the werewolf’s voice. “I don’t know. But it isn’t here.” 

He pauses, straightens. 

“You see, we are not the same Malfoys.”

The door is shut in Fenrir’s face.


End file.
